This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The bulk of our training efforts is one on one training by the beamline scientists for new users that come to use the beamline. Training will include background information on the technique itself, how to use the beamline and the instrument, how to analyze and interpret the data. BioCAT takes part in any facility-wide workshops that are organized by the APS and other institutions that covers techniques supported by BioCAT and these typically have a hands on component. The SAS summer school "Beyond Rg", directed at PI's and post-docs and typically attracts 30-40 students of which 6 participated in a hands-on session on 18ID where they were introduced to data collection techniques for small-angle solution scattering. BioCAT also participates in the National X-ray/Neutron Summer School at Argonne and Oak Ridge National Laboratories. As part of this school, BioCAT hosted 8 graduate students in a hands-on session on beamline 18ID again for small angle x-ray scattering. In both of these workshops, BioCAT staff gave lectures in the formal section. Post-docs trained at the facility include Dr. Rita Graceffa, Dr. Fenggang Bian and Dr. Olga Antipova, and Dr. Naresh Kujala. We can also identify 9 post-docs and 34 new graduate students from outside user groups trained on the beamline in this reporting period. In addition, twelve undergraduate and six graduate IIT students have undergone training in fiber diffraction during this reporting period. The hope is that some of these individuals will be capable of building and operating new facilities in the future.